Sadepäivä
by Jadeile
Summary: Zoro/Luffy. Oneshot. Vesisateet häiritsevät aina Zoron nukkumista, eikä nyt ole poikkeus. Lisäksi hänen selkäänsä särkee ja hän löytää itsensä hillumasta akvaariohuoneesta ilman järkevää syytä. Kaikin puolin hieno alku päivälle. Voiko Luffy muuttaa sen?


**Varoitukset:** Sisältää shounen-aita, tarkemmin sanottuna ZoLua. Sisältää spoilereita, mikäli seuraa pelkästään suomenkielistä mangaa tai vaihtoehtoisesti animea.

**Disclaimer:** Oda-sama omistaa kaiken, paitsi tämän juonen. Vaikka olisi se kyllä uskomattoman ihanaa, jos mangassa näin tapahtuisikin. Oda-sensei, haluaisitko omistaa tämän juonen?

**

* * *

**

Vesisade. Ulkona tihutti vettä. Ei edes satanut kunnolla, vaan sellaisena sumun kaltaisena inhottavana verhona, mikä teki ilmasta tavanomaistakin kosteamman ja epämiellyttävän. Kaikin puolin huonoin mahdollinen sää Zoron mielestä, ainakin tällä hetkellä, sillä sen vuoksi hänen piti pysyä sisällä. Ei niin, että sisällä olossa olisi varsinaisesti mitään vikaa, mutta Zoro oli kovasti odottanut aurinkoista päivää päästäkseen ulos torkkumaan. Hän oli mennyt viime iltana nukkumaan mielessään ajatus siitä, kuinka mukavaa olisi maata auringon lämmössä. Ja tietenkin sitten aamulla satoi vettä.

Zoro huokaisi. Sen lisäksi, että hänen suunnitelmansa olivat menneet pieleen, hänellä oli myös selkä kipeä. Hän oli kai nukkunut huonossa asennossa tai jotain. Eli aamu oli kertakaikkisen synkeä.

Miekkamies jupisi itsekseen ja katseli, kuinka akvaariossa olevat kalat uiskentelivat edestakaisin niin kuin kaikki olisi mitä mainioimmin. Zoro tunsi kyynistä mielihyvää siitä tiedosta, että nuo raivostuttavan hyväntuuliset otukset tulisivat ennemmin tai myöhemmin päätymään hänen päivällispöytäänsä.

Zoro ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miksi hän alun perin oli raahannut luunsa akvaario-huoneeseen, kun olisi ihan yhtä hyvin voinut pysyä sängyssä koko päivän. Tai jos hänen oli pakko liikkua johonkin, niin olisi hän voinut mennä edes heidän uudelle salilleen käyttämään aikaansa mielekkäämmin. Mutta ei, Zoro oli vaeltanut tihkusateen lävitse vain mennäkseen samaan huoneeseen kalojen kanssa. Ja nyt häntä ei todellakaan huvittanut kävellä uudestaan sateeseen päästäkseen jonnekin muualle. Jipii.

"Ja kokinkutalekin vitkuttelee ruoan kanssa…" Zoro mutisi ja nojasi takanaan olevan akvaarion lasia vasten. Kaiken huonon lisäksi Zoro oli herännyt kohtalaisen aikaisin, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että Sanji ei ollut valmistanut aamiaista vielä. Aina sateisina päivinä Zoro heräsi aikaisin, eikä saanut enää unenpäästä kiinni. Yleensä päivän torkkumisetkin olivat vähissä, sillä jokin vesisateessa vain piti miekkamiehen hereillä. Rasittavaa.

Zoro sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli akvaariosta kuuluvia vaimeita ääniä. Tihkusateessa oli sekin huono puoli, että siitä ei kuulunut juuri minkäänlaista ääntä. Ei sateenropinaa. Zoro piti sateen äänistä, vaikkei itse sateesta muuten välittänytkään. Jokin siinä ropinassa vain rauhoitti ja sai hyvälle tuulelle, kun sitä aikansa kuunteli. Juuri tästä syystä tihkusade ei miellyttänyt: tuli vettä, muttei kuulunut ropinaa.

Ulkoa kuitenkin kuului jotain meteliä. Zoro höristi korviaan ja kuunteli.

Joku juoksi edestakaisin. Meni sisään ovista ja palasi aina ulos mennäkseen seuraavalle ovelle. Mikäli Zoro osasi askelista mitään päätellä, niin ensiksi ne juoksivat keittiöön ja sen jälkeen äänen aiheuttaja taisi kivuta mastoon, eli mennä salille. Askeleet palasivat ja menivät poikien huoneen suuntaan. Tai olisihan sekin mahdollista, että juoksija meni tyttöjen huoneeseen, mutta Zoro epäili sitä vahvasti. Tyttöjen huoneeseen meni yleensä vain jompikumpi huoneen asukeista, eivätkä he olisi vaivautuneet juoksemaan edestakaisin.

Askeleet palasivat taas ja juoksivat akvaario-huoneen suuntaan. Ne kuitenkin ohittivat Zoron olinpaikan ja jatkoivat matkaansa kirjaston ja kylpyhuoneen suuntaan. Zoro ei voinut olla virnistämättä, sillä mitä ilmeisimmin joku etsi juuri häntä. Tai siis, Usopp, Chopper, Franky ja Luffy olivat olleet nukkumassa Zoron poistuessa poikien huoneesta ja Sanji taas oli keittiössä tekemässä aamiaista. Nami ja Robin eivät luultavasti poistuisi huoneestaan koko päivänä, ellei olisi aivan pakko, sillä kumpikaan ei pitänyt kastumisesta. Sitä paitsi etsijä oli käynyt läpi jo pitkälti kaikki muut huoneet, paitsi sen, missä Zoro oli, eli jos hän etsisi jotakuta muuta, niin kaiken logiikan mukaan hän olisi jo löytänyt tämän.

Zoro hymähti. Kuka hyvänsä se olikin, niin oli kyllä kastumisensa ansainnut, jos ajatteli tulla häiritsemään Zoron mökötystä.

Askeleet palasivat taas ja pysähtyivät akvaario-huoneen oven eteen. Zoro ei avannut edes silmiään oven auetessa ja jonkun astuessa sisään. Vihreähiuksinen mies tunnisti nyt askelten perusteella tulijan, sillä märkien sandaalien läpse lattiaa vasten oli erittäin helposti tunnistettavissa oleva ääni.

"Täällähän Zoro on! Nukutko sinä?" Luffyn ääni kuului tämän talsiessa kohti miekkamiestä. Zoro tunsi ihan pikkiriikkisen omatunnon pistoksen siitä, kun oli hetki sitten manannut kastumista Luffylle. Kapteeni oli poikkeustapaus, kyllä hän sai häiritä Zoroa ihan niin paljon kuin halusi. Tai melkein niin paljon kuin halusi, ei Zoro nimittäin sentään mielisairaalaan tahtonut.

"Valitettavasti en", Zoro vastasi, Luffyn pysähtyessä hänen eteensä. Hän avasi silmänsä juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen Luffyn kallistavan päätään kummastuneena.

"Mitä valitettavaa siinä on? Zoro on ihan hassu!" Luffy sanoi nauraen. Zoro ei voinut kuin virnistää. Mitä tuohon voisi sanoa?

"Olin toivonut aurinkoista ilmaa ja kannella torkkumista", Zoro kuitenkin vastasi, nojasi eteenpäin ja sävähti, kun hänen selkänsä päätti muistuttaa itsestään. Zoro oli jo iloisesti ehtinyt unohtaa koko selän, mikä olikin varmaan ainut syy, miksi hän sävähti sellaista lähes mitätöntä kipua.

"Zoro?" Luffy kysyi ja nojasi lähemmäs, katsellen miekkamiestä päästä varpaisiin nähdäkseen, mikä äskeisen oli aiheuttanut. Hän sai vastauksen Zoron nojatessa lisää eteenpäin ja hieroessa selkäänsä oikealla kädellään, kiroillen samalla itsekseen.

"Perkeleen selkäkin päätti jumiutua yön aikana… tämä päivä on alkanut taas niiin hyvin…" Zoro jupisi, mutta hiljeni tuntiessaan käden tarttuvan häntä ranteesta ja keskeyttävän hänen selänhinkkauksensa. Zoro vilkaisi Luffyyn, joka katseli häntä mietteliäänä.

"Ota paita pois", Luffy sanoi ja irrotti otteensa Zoron ranteesta. Vihreähiuksinen mies räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä pari kertaa, kunnes päätti tehdä, kuten kapteeni käski ja ottaa paitansa pois. Luffy otti paidan hänen käsistään ja laski sen penkille vähän matkan päähän. Sitten tämä kääntyi takaisin Zoron puoleen ja viittoili tätä kääntymään ympäri.

Zoro tiesi jo, mitä Luffylla oli mielessään, muttei ollut aivan varma oliko se hyvä idea vai ei. Yleensä kapteeni lähinnä aiheutti katastrofeja minkä ehti, joten oli suurehko todennäköisyys, että Luffyn hieronnan jälkeen Zoro tarvitsisi Chopperia korjaamaan hänen selkänsä.

Mutta Zoro ei voinut kieltäytyäkään, sillä tarjous houkutteli monellakin tasolla. Ensinnäkin hänen selkänsä todellakin oli hieronnan tarpeessa. Toiseksi jos se oli Luffy, joka hieroi… katastrofialtis, ehkäpä, mutta Zoron sydän pamppaili nopeampaa pelkästä ajatuksestakin Luffysta hieromassa häntä. Myönsi hän sitä ääneen tai ei, Luffy… Zoro vain piti hänestä enemmän kuin muista. Siis piti piti. Ei, Zoro ei sanoisi sitä toista sanaa tuntemukselle edes itselleen. Hän ei vain uskonut, että rakkaus tapahtuisi näin nopeasti. Hän oli aina ajatellut, että siihen menisi kauan aikaa, minkä toisiinsa ihastuneiden pitäisi tietoisesti viettää toistensa kanssa, jotta se voisi tapahtua. Hitto, nyt hän sanoi sen sanan!

Zoro kirosi itseään ja kääntyi ympäri, jolloin Luffy laski kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja alkoi hitaasti ja kevyesti hieroa. Luffyn kädet olivat lämpimät. Kapteeni hieroi ensin varovasti, mutta alkoi sitten raskaamman käsittelyn huomatessaan, ettei kevyestä ollut juuri mitään hyötyä. Zoro sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi vain tuntemukseen.

"Hmm… miksi olet hereillä jo nyt, Luffy?" Zoro mumisi muistaessaan kellonajan. Yleensä Luffy heräsi vasta Sanji huutaessa aamiaiselle, eli Zoron jälkeen. Tai oikeastaan Zoro oli luultavasti jo uudestaan nukkumassa siinä vaiheessa, mutta ainakin Luffy oli ollut unessa aina Zoron siirtyessä nukkumaan kannelle.

"Makuuhytissä oli tyhjän tuntuista ja heräsin siihen", Luffy vastasi ja siirtyi Zoron olkapäistä tämän yläselkään. Zoro hymisi tyytyväisyydestä Luffyn sormien työskennellessä hänen selkäänsä paremmalle tolalle.

"Mites siellä nyt niin tyhjältä tuntui?" Zoro kysyi ajattelematta asiaa sen enempää. Luffy hymähti ja painoi otsansa Zoron takaraivoa vasten, hieromista kuitenkaan keskeyttämättä.

"Koska Zoro oli poistunut huoneesta ennen aikojaan", Luffy mutisi ja Zoro lähes värähti tuntiessaan tämän lämpimän hengityksen niskaansa vasten.

"Ai? Onko minulla jokin tietty aikaraja sille, milloin saan poistua huoneesta?" Zoro kysyi, naurahtaen lempeästi.

"On, saat poistua sieltä vasta sen jälkeen, kun Sanji on jo ollut kauan pois", Luffy vastasi, nauraen hiljaa. Zoro ei voinut kuin hymyillä leveästi ja huokaista tyytyväisenä Luffyn siirtyessä hieromaan hänen alaselkäänsä ja sitä varsinaista ongelma-aluetta.

"Hmmm… kiitos", Zoro mumisi. Luffy hymisi vastaukseksi ja painoi kevyen suudelman hänen niskaansa vasten. Zoro oli liian rentoutunut järkyttyäkseen tai muuta vastaavaa, joten hän vain otti saamansa onnellisena vastaan. Eikä siinä muutenkaan mitään omituista ollut, sillä johan Zoro oli päättänyt rakastavansa Luffya, eikös?


End file.
